That is an excellent question
by SammiKellyJane
Summary: This is basically the movie but wih an extra character tagging along. Hope you enoy c:
1. Chapter 1

"Lewis, you can't do that. No one knows anything about her. No one even saw her!"

"Wrong. I saw her. Once. She's in here. I just have to remember… that's it!"

Lewis had begun working on his Memory Scanner, and the children from the orphanage were watching as they walked past. Goob was already getting tired of it. Lewis began frantically looking around for rubber bands, searching all around his and Goob's room for at least one. Lewis made a stressed noise as he walked over to the room next to theirs.

"Um, excuse me..? Do you have any rubber bands?" He asked shyly.

The now 13 year old girl, turned around to look at him. She had long black hair that was shaved on one side, and was wearing a knee length purple dress. She smiled slightly as she handed him a bunch of hair ties. "Will these do?" She asked softly

Lewis smiled brightly and hugged her tightly "Thanks, Alice!" He called as he ran back to his room.

Alice sighed as she sat on her bed. "Thirteen years old and still no one has adopted me..." She looked up and watched as Lewis ran back and forth past her doorway.

Mildred walked in and sat next to Alice. "Alice, I scheduled an interview for you today." She smiles.  
Alice sighs "That's great Mildred…"  
"What's wrong, Ali?"  
"It's my thirteenth birthday today, Mildred… I'm a teenager and I'm not as happy as I should be. Cause you know how hard it is for teenagers to get adopted. I have no future..!" Alice cried.

Mildred smiled slightly. "You sound just like Lewis. He said that to me before he started working on that invention."  
"Really..?" Alice asked.  
Mildred nodded, looking at her watch "Oh, they should be here soon, let's get you set up"  
Alice nods and walks over to the interview room, grabbing her notebook and pencil along the way.

Alice sat at the table and opened up her notebook, flipping past all the drawings she had done. She finally opened up to an empty page and began drawing as she waited.

Alice looked up from her notebook to see a couple walk in. She quickly closed the book.

"Hello" the woman smiled as they both sat down. "We're Mr & Mrs Kootra." The man smiled.  
Alice sighed slightly and nodded.  
"I'm Alice. It's my birthday. I'm turning thirteen today and I know you'd rather have a young child more than a teenager, so why don't you interview Goob, Sally or Marshall." Alice stood up slowly and grabbed her things before walking out of the room and towards the roof. Mr and Mrs Kootra looked at each other confused then began to stand up. Mildred then walks in and looks around "Wha..? Where's Alice?"  
"I think… She rejected us?" Mrs Kootra spoke softly.  
Mildred sighs. "Sorry for wasting your time."

Alice sighed as she sat on the edge of the roof, her feet dangling over. She noticed a bright light appear in the distance, but thought nothing of it. After a few hours it started to get dark, she shook her head slightly as she stood up and began walking back downstairs. She walked into Lewis and Goob's room and wished them a goodnight before walking into her room and sat on her bed.

 _ **Authors comments :**_

 ** _Story will be updated frequently . Hope you are enjoying it so far ._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh no, I'm late! I gotta go!" Lewis called out as he began running out of his room.  
"Lewis..!" Alice called as she jogged along behind him "Mind if I tag along? I wanna see your awesome invention."  
"Sure thing, Ali." Lewis smiled as they ran to the science fair.

When they finally made it to the science fair Lewis got set up while Alice looked around.

"This area's not secure. Get in." A dark haired boy pulled Lewis under the blanket which was covering his invention. "Have you been approached by a tall man in a bowler hat?"

"What?" Lewis asked confused.

"Hey, hey, I'll ask the questions here."  
"Okay, goodbye."

"Alright , didn't want to pull rank on you, but you forced my hand." He pulls out a card, shows Lewis quickly, then puts it away again, "Special Agent Wilbur Robinson of the T.C.T.F."  
"The what?"

"Time Continuum Task Force. I'm here to protect you. Now, tall man, bowler hat, approached you?"  
"No, why?"

Wilbur sighs. "I could lose my badge for this… He's a suspect. In a robbery."  
"What did he steal?" Lewis asked, bewildered by the situation.  
" A time machine"

"A _what_ ?"

"I've tracked him to this time and my informants say he's after you."  
"Me..? Why me?"  
"Lewis?" Alice called out  
"The boys back at HQ haven't figured out a motive yet." Wilbur whispered. "And by 'HQ' I mean 'headquarters'"

Lewis shook his head "I know what HQ means"  
"Good. You're a smart kid. That might keep you alive… For now. Just worry about your little science gizmo and leave the 'perp' to me. And by 'perp' I mean per-"  
"I know what it means!"  
"Okay, Mr Smarty-Pants." Wilbur smiles as he runs off.

Lewis shook his head again. "Weird…" He mumbled as he walked over to Alice. "Hey Ali…"  
"Hey Lewis… Ooh!" She squealed, "Its time." Alice smiles as the judges walked over to him. She then walks and stands next to a boy covered in frogs. "Hey…" She chuckles at him.

"Have you ever forgotten something, and no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't remember it?" Lewis smiles as he puts on his equipment "Well, what happens to these forgotten memories? I propose they're stored somewhere in your brain, and I built a machine that can retrieve them. I call it the Memory Scanner!"

There were a bunch of 'oohs' and 'aahs' coming from the crowd 'Its shiny!' even. Lewis began explaining how it works. Alice was sort of listening but her mind was somewhere else as she glanced over at the boy covered in frogs.

"Now, I'm going back 12 years, three months and 11 days." Lewis smiles

"Why that particular day?" one of the judges asked.

Lewis's smile faded. "Well... that was the day… Let's just say, it was a very important day of my life" Lewis smiles again and turns on his invention.

Wilbur threw the frogs off of him, seeing the bowler hat. "Lewis wait!" He called as Lewis's invention basically explodes and causes a commotion.

"I'm sorry. I am SO sorry!" Lewis calls out, on the verge of crying he then runs out of the fair.

"Wait, Lewis!" Both Alice and Wilbur call. Giving each other short glances they both run after him.


	3. Chapter 3

"There is no Bowler Hat Guy. There is no Time Machine and you're not from the future! You're crazy!" Lewis yelled.

"I am not crazy" Wilbur argued

"Oh, yeah, Captain Time Travel? Prove it."

Wilbur just stood there.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"If I prove to you that I'm from the future, will you go back to the science fair?" Wilbur asked.

Lewis rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say." Wilber grabbed Lewis by the shoulders and began leading him to the edge of the roof. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Alice opens the door to the roof "Lewis..?"

"Let go of me!" Lewis called again before Wilbur pushed him over the edge.

"Lewis!" Alice screamed as she ran over to the edge of the roof. Wilbur was now next to Lewis in mid-air, now turning into a red flying car thing with wings. Alice jumped down, holding onto the wing for dear life before it shot off into the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

_"_ _You're 12 and I'm 13. That makes me older!" Wilbur shouted._

 _"_ _Well, I was born in the past, which makes me older and the boss of you!" Lewis shouted back. In his anger he accidentally pulled the steering wheel off. They began spinning uncontrollably towards the ground. Not a good predicament for Alice. They crashed into the ground causing Alice to fall off, hit her head and become unconscious. "I am so dead…" Wilbur mumbles as they both get out of the time machine. "I'm not allowed to look at this thing let alone drive it! Mom and dad are gonna kill me. And I can tell you this; it will not be done with mercy!"_

 _"_ _Uh Wilbur..?" Lewis spoke, his voice shaky.  
"What?" Asked Wilbur.  
"Alice…"  
"Who..?"  
Lewis points to the unconscious Alice sprawled out on the ground. They look at each other, then at Alice, then quickly picked her up and placed her in the time machine. Lewis sighed softly. "Well, Somebody's gonna have to fix this."_

 _"_ _Good idea. You're smart. You fix it."_

 _"_ _Are you crazy? I can't fix this thing."  
"Yes you can. You broke it. You fix it."  
Lewis sighs. "All right, under one condition. I fix it; you take me back to see my mom."  
Wilbur crossed his arms. "Fine."  
Lewis looks over at Alice. "And what about her..?"  
"We can take her back to my house with the time machine. We'll sneak them into the garage. You'll have all the tools you need." They began pushing the time machine towards the Robinson's house. _  
" _What about your parents?"  
"Mom never goes in there, and Dads on a business trip until tomorrow morning. You've got until then to fix it. And hopefully…" He looks over to Alice. "She'll be awake soon." Wilbur looked over to Alice, a slightly worried expression look on his face.  
"Well, fine, but I'm gonna need some blueprints for this or something."_  
 _"No worries. I got someone who could help us with that." As they made their way up to the garage door a loud voice was heard._

 _"_ _Who dares disturb my sanctuary?"  
Wilbur rolled his eyes "Carl, it's me. Let me in."  
"None may enter unless they speak the royal password."  
"Carl, what are you talking about? We don't have a password."  
"Yes we do. I made one up while you were gone."_

Wilbur smirked "Well, _then how am I supposed to know what it is?"_

 _"_ _You…" Carl paused for a moment. "Good point." Carl then proceeded to open the garage door "Welcome back little buddy." Wilbur and Lewis began wheeling the time machine into the garage. "So, what's up with the stolen time machine? Did you find it?" Wilbur glared at Carl "Apparently not. And you managed to bust this one as well." Carl sighed._

 _"_ _It'll be fixed before dad gets home." Wilbur replied._

 _"_ _And how do you suppose that's gonna happe-" Carl paused, noticing the blond haired boy. "Who's that?"  
Lewis smiled, holding out a hand to Carl "Wow, a real robot! Hi, I'm Lewis!"  
Carl looked at Lewis, at his hair, then began screaming and ran into a transporter tube.  
"Well, that was unexpected." Lewis said confused. Wilbur quickly grabbed a fruit hat and slammed it onto Lewis's head. "As was that."  
"If my family finds out I brought you from the past, they'll bury me alive and dance on my grave. I'm not exaggerating! Well, yes I am, but not the point. The point is, your hair is a dead giveaway."  
"Why would my hair be a dead giveaway?"  
"That is an excellent question." Wilbur smiled as he ran over to a travel tube._

 _"_ _Wait! Where are you going?"  
"Another excellent question." Wilbur then gets transported up the tube.  
"But I don't just wanna sit here!"  
Wilbur comes back through the tube. "Stay."_

 _"_ _But…" Wilbur was already gone by this point. Lewis sighs as he looks over at Alice, not realising he was walking under a travel tube. Suddenly he got sucked up into the tube and transported all the way over to the front door._


End file.
